


Meh

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m not hurt, I’m not sick, I’m not even really unhappy.  I’m just… meh.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	Meh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "melancholy"

“There you are,” said Phil, from the library doorway. “I didn’t think I’d find you in here.”

Clint turned, head still resting against the back of the large, cushy armchair, but couldn’t quite manage a smile. It wasn’t a surprise that this was the last place Phil had looked for him, not because he didn’t know Clint that well, but because he _did_.

The library was somehow large and cozy at the same time, with small reading lamps and tall narrow windows the only sources of light. It had the usual sets of leather-bound classics lining the shelves, but also newer publications in a variety of genres and subjects to reflect the varied interests of the Tower’s residents. Clint had occasionally spent hours in this room, lost in a book, but Phil knew very well that he was more of an active person, especially on as bright and clear a day as this one.

“Meh,” said Clint.

Phil frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah?” said Clint, as much a question as an answer. “I’m not hurt, I’m not sick, I’m not even really unhappy. I’m just… meh.”

“I think the term for that is ‘melancholy’,” said Phil.

“Which is just a fancy word for ‘meh’.”

“Maybe it is,” Phil agreed, smiling. “Can I help?”

“Dunno,” said Clint. “You got a cure for melancholy?”

“A cure? No. But I can recommend some counter-actions.”

Clint grinned knowingly and held out a hand. “Does it involve curling up in squashy armchairs with ridiculously hot husbands?”

“Funny enough, it does,” said Phil. “Know where I can find one?”

“You’re hilarious,” drawled Clint, but Phil took his hand and allowed Clint to pull him into his lap.

The chair was only just too small for two grown men, but Phil was an expert at fitting them together, and he pressed himself against Clint’s side, a warm and welcome weight.

“Feeling better?” Phil asked.

“Not yet,” said Clint. “This might take a while.”

Phil nodded and settled a bit more comfortably. “Okay.”

“Meh,” said Clint, and he felt as much as heard his husband laugh.

THE END


End file.
